


Under Your Spell

by eatapeachallday



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Bad first impression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Slow Burn, Swearing, dirty dirty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: 2004. JDM is still getting over his divorce and just starting work on a new TV show called Supernatural.He's hoping this could be the role that finally helps get him noticed....Dani is a make up artist on the show. She's left her home town and a relationship behind her and is starting over.They are about to meet and things may never be the same for either of them again...





	1. Home

The cold breeze blowing through the window wasn't doing much to help. Dani was flagging and she knew it. Her eyes were getting heavier with each passing minute. It felt like she was a million miles from anywhere. The only lights were those of the stars and her headlights on the endless black asphalt ahead. Cranking up the crackling radio where Maroon 5 were fading in and out, currently telling her all about this love, helped slightly, but still she knew she didn't have much left in her. Spying a lay by up ahead she pulled over abruptly and cut the powerful, growling engine of her '64 Pontiac, the only current love of her life.  
"Are we there yet?"  
Dani resisted the urge to strangle her best friend as Vi, who had been curled up and snoring loudly on the backseats for the last five hours, sat up and rubbed a perfectly manicured hand over her face.  
" No we are not. I needed a break before I drove us into one of these goddamn picture perfect Canadian mountains. I'm beat. Any coffee left?"  
"Don't think so..." Violet rummaged around in her cocoon of comfort and found the flask, shaking it to confirm that the sweet caffeine fix it once contained was a distant memory "Sorry babe."  
Dani didn't bother to reply, just reclined her head and closed her eyes.  
"C'mon let me drive for a while! If I take over now we can be at the apartment by dawn. You know it makes sense D."  
" Nope."  
Vi huffed but knew it was pointless to argue. Dani wouldn't let anyone drive her car, no matter what.  
" So we're here for the night?"  
" Just need to recharge for a bit."  
"Well at least come back here then.... it's cozy....and I have candy...somewhere."  
Dani grinned and climbed over the seats, snuggling up under the huge fluffy throw with Vi, it took her less than five minutes to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

After a good two hours sleep and a long breakfast stop, the travellers finally reached their destination.  
Richmond, Vancouver was the perfect base for their new job. It was to be a principle shooting area for the new show they were recently contracted to. Their research showed it to be the perfect mix of modern and historic areas, and their apartment was slap bang in the middle of a vibrant, social city. It was the new adventure they both desperately needed at the moment. 

Vi and Max had been a couple since eighth grade. They'd gotten engaged immediately after senior prom. It was the perfect teenage dream. Three weeks before the wedding, Max had decided he wanted to see the world and experience new things before he 'settled' for Vi. She had understandably not seen things the same way and proceeded to destroy his entire life's possessions. No fucks were given. It had earned her a night in the county jail and a bed in Dani's spare room for the last year. 

Dani and Sal's relationship was, as are they all, great at the start. They had met in a College party. He was studying Business and she was doing a course on cosmetology. They had immediately clicked. He loved her confidence and easy humour and she loved the same attributes in him. Things were good for a long time, until they weren't. Sal had started working in finance by then and was stressed all the time. He resented the fact she had more freedom in her work, and was just, happier. They started to bicker, and when Violet had to be bailed out and started living with them too, it was the final nail in the coffin. It still took him another six bitter months to leave, but eventually they had agreed it was best to split. 

Now they were here. Canada and the show they were going to be working on, a series called Supernatural, promised to be the breath of fresh air they were both looking for. Pulling up outside their new home, Dani was pulled into a bear hug as Vi, bouncing in her seat, declared " WE'RE HERE DANI, WE'RE HOME!"


	2. Grade A Dick

Four thirty am. Day one on set. Larus Park, where the crew were currently setting up cameras for the day looked disturbing in the dark. The lighting threw ominous shadows, making an already nervous Violet jump and giggle with an almost annoying regularity.  
" Jesus Vi, calm the fuck down."  
" Sorry D. I'm just soooo excited. I think I just saw Bob Singer, imma go talk to him ok? See what's happening."  
" Ok, I'll finish setting all this up on my own then..." Dani gestured to the various boxes full of the tools they needed which were currently piled haphazardly on top of each other, the contents threatening to spill at any moment.  
" Great! Won't be long!"  
Dani shook her head as her oblivious partner followed the trail of Bobby, a director they had worked with briefly, once before. Setting about her task she started to lay out her equipment in the trailer they would call their work station for the next few months. 

Finally everything was in place, and Dani was ready to go. She also met the rest of the small team they would be heading up. Vi was still nowhere to be seen, the sun had long since made a weak appearance and she knew they were about to have a team meeting to run over the days schedule. This would tell them who they needed to work on and what looks they needed to set up for the actors involved. They had been sent scripts weeks ago and they had read through them with growing interest as the series went on. Dani personally couldn't wait to start trying out her ideas on the darker characters, the demons and the nasty creatures the heroes in this show had to face. Vi just wanted to see some beautiful faces. It seemed like they were both in luck. Just the week before they had received pictures of Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki with detailed notes on colourings and allergies. Vi had almost wet herself with joy. Dani also had to admit she was impressed, both actors were gorgeous. The only thing she was concerned about was that they hadn't received the full casts details, just these two. Despite chasing up with the admin team, they hadn't received anything else so they had come here blind to anyone else's needs. Hearing the call , she grabbed her note book and headed to the main tent for the first daily meeting.

Reaching the heated tent, Dani ducked inside and grabbed a styrofoam cup of lukewarm coffee set out on the catering table. Spying a lonely bagel she grabbed that too stuffing it in her mouth and chewing quickly, not realising how starving she had actually been. She took some time to look around the rapidly filling space. She spotted the platinum hair of her friend across the room. Vi was animatedly talking to Bobby and another guy. Turning her attention away , she scanned the rest of the room.  
Her eyes were drawn to a rugged looking guy casually lounging against a table just opposite where she stood. He was tall, dark and fantastically handsome. His short dark hair was just the right side of scruffy looking and he had noticeable five o'clock shadow covering his strong jawline. He was doing the same as her, holding a crumpled cup of the foul coffee and just people watching. She looked away, aware she had been staring just a little too long, only to look back again just a few seconds later. This time their eyes met and although from this distance she couldn't tell their true colour she just knew they were gorgeous. A small smile rose on his lips as he noticed her.  
Just then a voice called out  
" Everyone here? Ok then, welcome all to Supernatural!"  
There was a brief round of applause before the speaker started again. He introduced himself as Eric Kripke, Writer of the show and then introduced his co-writers, directors, producers, et all, a seemingly endless list of people. He then introduced the lead stars Jensen and Jared. Looking around he called out,  
" Where is he? Ahh there you are , Jeff, come on up here!"  
Dani watched as tall dark and handsome got up and made his way over to embrace Eric.  
" This is the insanely talented Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He will be playing the role of John Winchester, the father of our main men."  
" Hey there, nice to be working with y'all."  
After a few more intros they were given the days task list which didn't seem to include anything to do with hair and make-up. They were going to be doing run throughs of scenes setting up camera angles, and placing. The meeting broke up soon after and Vi came skipping back over to meet Dani. Linking her arm through Dani's they started walking.  
" I just met the loveliest guy! His name's Mike and he's a cameraman."  
" Mmmmmm really?"  
" Yep and I've got a date tomorrow. You'll need to help me get ready. Oooooh did you see those actors? Even better in the flesh. I knew I recognised him from Gilmore Girls. I told you didn't I? I can't wait to get my hands on those two."  
They left the tent and headed back to their trailer, Violet talking all the way. 

Finally , after a day of messing around, then re-arranging everything, and making up the other members of their team just for something to do , they heard the call to go home.  
Starving and tired they gratefully headed back to the car.  
Just as they turned the corner into the parking lot Dani noticed someone walking around her car, his hand running across the shiny black bodywork and highly polished chrome trim. As they got closer she could see it was the hottie from earlier- Jeff. Just as she was about to call out she watched as he kicked the front driver side tyre.  
" Hey!"  
He looked over and smiled not aware of the dangerous territory he was in.  
" Beautiful car you got here. She yours?"  
" Yes she is and I'll thank you not to kick her!"'  
" You got yourself a slow puncture here." He pointed to a nail, bent and protruding from the softening rubber.  
" Aww fuck!" Dani almost pushed him over in her haste to inspect the damage for herself.  
" If you've got a spare I would be happy to help you change it or a kit I can patch it up for you?"  
" No thank you. I can manage." Dani was barely listening she was so livid. She'd only just splashed out for four brand new tyres before they headed up here.  
" It's no problem..."  
" No thank you."  
Vi was shooting her looks but Dani chose to ignore them.  
" Well alright then, I'll leave you ladies to it."  
Vi watched him walk away, shaking his head, but Dani was already popping the trunk to get her puncture kit, hoping that would hold it until she got home and could change the tyre.  
" He was only trying to help D."  
" How is running his hands all over my baby , smudging her up and kicking her helping?"  
Vi rolled her eyes and got in the car knowing it was pointless to argue with her. 

Dani wiped her hands on the butt of her jeans. She'd patched it as best she could and she was confident she'd make it on the short drive back . Hearing the loud engine roar of a motorcycle she turned around as Jeffrey pulled up beside her. His helmet visor was up and he was grinning at her.  
" Well done. I thought I'd stick around a while, make sure you knew what you were doing, but you seem to be fine. Good for you."  
" You condescending asshole."  
Jeffrey just grinned wider, then rode off, spraying her with gravel and leaving her to choke on his exhaust as he did so.  
Dani stood for a moment speechless before getting into the car.  
Vi, who had heard the whole exchange, was wincing.  
"Are you ok?"  
Dani shook her head " That guy is a fucking dick ."  
"A good looking dick."  
" Granted,but a fucking grade A dick none the less."  
" Ahhh. The Danielle Johnson charm strikes again, claiming another victim."  
" Well he shouldn't have been such an asshole."  
With that they both started laughing. Dani turned the engine, and they set off home.


	3. Kiss and make up

The next day the girls were on call was Friday. They had a full schedule working with the actors, trying out different looks on them to get it just right for the cameras. The morning and early afternoon passed in a blur.  
Dani had just finished up with one of the extras and was throwing a can of coke down her throat when Jeff appeared in the doorway.  
Knocking lightly he looked around , seemingly hesitant when he realised the rest of the team were busy and Dani having noticed him, was smiling just a little too brightly.  
" Well well, looks like you've arrived just at the right time. Please have a seat." She pulled out the large leather recliner in front of her.  
" If you're busy I don't mind waiting...."  
" Nope, it's all good, please..."  
Vi looked over from her station, mouth full of brushes, as she worked on Jared and shook her head. She pitied the poor bastard. If you pissed off Dani, you knew it.  
Knowing there was nothing else for it, Jeff reluctantly sat in the seat. Dani pulled a lever and he found himself jerked back sharply, practically horizontal , with her looking down over him.  
" Ok. Let's get started."  
He looked up at her, taking in the dark eyes, dark hair, sun kissed skin, how beautiful this girl was, even this close up she was flawless " Listen, about the other day. I'm sorry if I came across kinda like an asshole. I thought you might've needed some assistance. I was genuinely impressed you could sort it out yourself."  
Dani just continued to smile all the while biting down on the inside of her cheek. It was taking her entire willpower not to shave the guys eyebrows off.  
Not daring herself to speak at the moment, fearing she'd get herself and possibly Vi fired too, Dani concentrated on her task, matching up his skin tone and taking down notes on his colourings.  
" Ahh c'mon you're not really that pissed are you?" Jeff was looking at her with a smile, but she could tell he was still a little worried.  
" No I'm not. How old are you Mr Morgan?"  
"Please call me Jeff, or JD, Mr Morgan makes me sound like I'm decrepit."  
" Ok, Jeff then, age?"  
" Thirty nine."  
" Mmmm. Ok. You have a little grey already. What do you think of us subtly streaking in a bit more? At the sides here? I think it'll add to the fact you're supposed to be the father of these two not the older brother."  
" Jesus, I'm not too sure about that. You think I could pass for the brother?"  
" Honestly? I was probably being a little too kind. Still I'm going to make you look a little more beat up than the leads. You'll be darker under the eyes, hair a bit more mussed up. What do you think about the grey?"  
" How about we let nature take its course? I'm pretty sure working with you over the next few months will do the job, without the need for any dyes."  
Dani smiled faux sweetly, before jerking him up again, so he was back in a more natural position.  
" Then we're all done here Mr Morgan." 

" You were being a complete and utter bitch, but it was like a car crash, I couldn't take my eyes away. I didn't want it to stop. It was strangely beautiful and frightening at the same time. I thought Jared was going to pass out from trying not to laugh out loud. You see how fast he got out of there? like he'd just been bitten."  
The girls were eating a very late lunch having only just finished up wth everyone. " Yeah, but he brought it on himself. 'Call me Jeff, or JD' she snorted at her own impression "Can you ever imagine me ever calling him JD?"  
" Nope. But look we gotta play nice with the talent. You know that."  
Dani nodded as she swallowed the last of her sandwich " Yeah I know. That's why he's not completely bald right now."  
Vi laughed again, but deep down she wouldn't have put it past her impulsive friend to have done just that. They were cut from the same cloth in that respect, action first, thought later. She made a mental note to move the clippers to her side of the trailer as soon as they got back.  
" C'mon let's get back, get everything written up properly so we can submit it, and get outta here. I'm seeing Joey tonight and I need you to help me with those new lashes."  
" I thought his name was Mike?"  
" Keep up. That was last weeks victim. Joey is a sound guy, he holds the boom."  
" Nice to see you're keeping your options open Vi."  
" Girl can never have too many admirers D, you know that. I saw that cute guy in catering giving you the eye earlier. Maybe if you gave someone a chance you'd have a little fun yourself. I can ask him if he has a friend if you like?"  
" Nope, no,no, no, no chance. I'm happy with Ben and Jerry's and cable. Thanks all the same."  
" Alright, but you'll still do my lashes?"  
" Course I will. C'mon let's get it done." 

Hearing the two women clearing up and leaving, Jeff finally allowed himself to move. He'd been sitting rigid just behind the two oblivious friends in the shade of the large Oak that had thankfully sheltered him from being seen. He stretched out and smiled to himself. He knew the blonde one, Violet, was pretty but the dark haired girl had spirit. On top of that she was a knockout. As he got up and made his way back to set, he started thinking on how he could try and win her over. She was one challenge he was more than willing to try.


	4. Bisou

Dani looked up over the top of her book as Vi appeared in the doorway of the den.  
" Ta-da!" She twirled for her audience showing off her petite figure encased in the slinky black number.  
"Looking good girl. Boom guy won't know what hit him."  
Vi giggled and shook her head " No Joey tonight. I'm meeting Greg from Catering."  
Dani shook her head in amazement but said nothing, turning back to her story.  
" Don't wait up!" Dani heard the door slam loudly before she could reply. 

Half an hour later and Dani had to admit she was bored. The quiet room was starting to get oppressive. Flinging down her reading she paced the apartment trying to find something to distract her. Realising her most exciting options were taking a bath, washing her make-up brushes or watching a marathon of The Biggest Loser on TV she finally gave in and grabbing her keys she left the house, locking up behind her. Jumping in the car she realised she didn't have a clue where to go.The girls hadn't had much chance to explore very far as yet. She cruised around the neighbourhood, taking in the sights and getting a feel for her new area. It was dusk, and the stores and eateries in town were all busy with clientele. Still she wasn't hungry and didn't feel like shopping so she continued on her way. Heading out further she passed the malls on the outskirts and kept going, just driving. She felt herself unwinding with every mile she put behind her. This was the best kind of relaxation she could think of. Seeing signs for a park up ahead on impulse she followed and a few minutes later she was parking up. 

The park was beautiful. Acres of lush green, wide open space with massive ancient trees around the perimeter and a huge lake in the centre. Dani strolled feeling the now rapidly cooling breeze hit her face , blowing back her hair. She could smell the freshly cut grass and took in the sight of a now rapidly fading sunset streaking the sky with vivid red and purple hues. She passed other walkers heading back the way she had come, greeting them with smiles and nods of the head, she carried on her way, strolling on down the rough natural path which wound its way around the water. She was standing on the edge of the lake looking down into the dark depths when she felt the solid mass hit the back of her calves, almost toppling her forward.  
" HOLY SHIT!" Righting herself with a deep breath as her heart thumped rapidly with the unexpected fright she looked down into the adorable face of a solidly built but still small Rottweiler mix puppy. The dog was jumping up, leaving huge muddy pawprints all over her jeans. She bent down to pet the excited canine who immediately threw itself onto her, clawing at her shirt and slobbering all over her face.  
" Hey there sweetie, where did you come from huh?" The dog continued to slobber and whimper as Dani looked around for a potential owner. There was no-one within her sight range on any side. Dani checked the thick black collar around the pups neck for a tag.  
" So you're Bisou huh? Cute name." There was a number too, Dani patted her pockets down but realised she had left her phone in the glovebox of the car.  
" C'mon then Bisou, lets go find your momma." The dog looked up at her and almost seemed to understand. Tongue lolling from her mouth and thick stubby tail wagging wildly , she obediently followed Dani as they headed back to her car. 

As Dani and Bisou entered the car park she saw a park ranger talking to a guy with his back to her. The dog immediately broke away from her side and with a loud bark she bolted for the two men. Dani watched with a smile as the man with his back to her turned around and dropped to scoop up the dog barrelling towards him.  
" There you are! I was getting worried about you baby!"  
The smile faltered on Dani's lips when she finally took in who Bisou's owner was. Of course it would have to be him.  
Jeff looked over at her and still holding the frantically wriggling pup he grinned widely at her.  
" Where'd you find her?"  
" Over by the lake."  
Jeff turned to the Ranger and thanked him. He nodded and left, but not before reminding him to use a leash in future.  
Closing the gap between them he placed Bisou in the floor, where she ran circles around their feet, yapping happily at being reunited with her father.  
" He's right you know, she coulda gone straight in the water." Dani did her best to look disapproving but she was distracted by the adorable mutt.  
" Dogs can swim."  
" Yeah, but it looks pretty deep. And she's small. She'd get tired quickly."  
" Maybe. Thanks for finding her."  
"Maybe? No definitely. There's no barriers up there. She'd have gone in, made it halfway and dropped like a stone. Get her a leash. She's lovely. Look after her." Not waiting for an answer, Dani dropped and gave the dogs ears one last stroke.  
Straightening up she turned and headed back to her car. She didn't even look at him.  
" Can I buy you a drink? To say thank you for looking after her?"  
" No."  
Jeff watched as this incredibly blunt but also incredibly beautiful girl opened her car door.  
" You really don't like me much at all huh?"  
" I don't have any feelings about you one way or the other."  
" Bullshit. You don't like me. It's obvious. And now you think I don't look after my dog."  
" Well now, you said it not me."  
" Jesus! Are you always this pleasant? Every time you speak to me you're so fucking abrasive."  
Dani was taken aback for a moment. She'd never thought of herself in that way, but looking back at their previous encounters she realised he was probably right. Still that didn't mean she was going to admit it.  
" You know what the answer to that is right?"  
" What?"  
" Just don't speak to me."  
He watched as she slammed the door and started up her powerful engine. Without a backward glance she pulled off, and this time he was the one left in a cloud of her exhaust fumes and dust kicked up from her tyres.


	5. Breakthrough

Jeffrey waited until he saw Dani leaving the trailer before heading over. Opening the stiff door he was met by Violet, who greeted him with a wide smile.  
" Morning Jeff, how's it going?"  
" Morning sweetheart. Can you fit me in now? I think their starting to roll in twenty."  
" No problem. Come on over here and have a seat."  
She pulled out the comfy recliner at her station and Jeff sat himself down.Small talk, some light flirting from both parties, and much skirting around later he finally brought up the topic he actually wanted to discuss.  
"So, how come your friend has taken such a dislike to me?"  
Vi's eyes widened, she had been hoping to avoid this discussion. Fiddling around with the various tools she shrugged, not meeting his eyes, and replied in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone " I'm not sure I know what you mean."  
" C'mon Vi. You know exactly what I mean."  
She looked at him in the mirror, his cheeky grin making it nigh on impossible to lie to him.  
" She's not awful. I know maybe you think she is ,but honestly she's not. Dani's the greatest, most amazing girl I've ever met. She's so generous with everything, she'd do anything for anyone. I just think you've missed a connection somewhere with her. It's not personal, honestly, its not."  
He laughed at Vi's worried expression and nodded.  
" You're probably right honey. You can't win 'em all."  
Vi looked relieved and put the finishing touches to his thick hair.  
" You're all set Jeff."  
He thanked her and grabbing his coat made his way to the door. Just before he left, he turned back. Vi watched as he attempted to say something. He paused, seemingly thinking over his words. Finally he said " I don't think she's awful. I think she's damn cute." With that he left the small room. 

Jeff passed Dani on her way back through the lot, she was carrying a tray of coffee for the team and walking slowly. She saw him approach and fought the urge to roll her eyes. She attempted to pick up the pace, determined to avoid him but he was just as determined to interact.  
" Good morning. How's my favourite grump today?"  
Dani sighed but eventually replied " Morning. You're right as per usual I'm grumpy. Now if you don't mind.." she attempted to move forward but he fell into step beside her.  
" Bisou was wondering if maybe you'd like to take her for another walk sometime."  
" That depends."  
" On what?"  
" Is it just me and Bisou or would I have to put up with you too?"  
" Do you think you could stand it? For her sake? To make sure she doesn't drown or meet her untimely end some other way while I stand by and neglect her?"  
Dani couldn't help it, she smiled. When he saw it he knew he was winning.  
" So whaddya say? Are you free later?"  
" Alright."  
" Yeah?"  
" Christ I said yes. Alright. I'll meet you there."  
" I'll be there at six."  
Dani watched as he walked off and shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd caved so easily. Still it was only a walk. Reasoning with herself that the dog was cute, this had absolutely nothing to do with him, or his dimples, she headed back inside to tell Vi the news.


	6. A walk in the park

Six o clock. Jeff was waiting with the scampering, impatient pup in the car park for any sign of Dani. Five minutes passed and Bisou was starting to strain herself on the leash. He sighed and bent to unclip her, granting her freedom when he heard the powerful engine of Dani's car.   
She parked up opposite where he stood and then emerging from the vehicle, she locked the car and strode purposely towards him.   
" Lovely evening for it."   
" I guess so." Picking up the solid pup she smiled as Bisou licked at her neck and yapped affectionately at her new friend.   
" Shall we?"   
Dani placed the pup back down and the trio set off at a brisk pace. 

A couple of laps around the lake later their pace had settled into a stroll and Dani had to begrudgingly admit she was enjoying herself. It was nice to just relax and enjoy her surroundings. Jeff was chatty. She let him ramble on about schedules and work stuff, nodding along and occasionally replying, as she took in the fresh air and the quiet.   
Finally they stopped for a moment. Bisou panting, lay across Jeff's boot. She'd worn herself out.   
" Wanna sit for a while?"   
" Sure."   
So they sat on the freshly cut grass and looked out over the wide expanse of still water in front of them.   
" This is nice huh?" Jeff looked over at the quiet girl next to him.   
" Sure. I like it up here."   
" So am I forgiven?"   
" What do you need forgiveness for?" She turned her head to look at him and he noted that her dark eyes were beautiful.   
" I think you and I got off on the wrong foot Dani."   
She nodded, conceding he had a point.   
" I guess we did."   
" So can we start fresh? I'd like to maybe take you out some time. Somewhere indoors, with maybe some food, some beer. Without the furry escort."   
Dani smiled. " Maybe."   
" Well that's a start." 

By the time they arrived back at the car park it was fully dark. Dani watched as Jeff put Bisou inside his leather jacket, zipping it just enough to hold her in tight against his chest, while allowing her to poke her cute little face out of the opening.   
" So can I take you out this weekend? I've been researching. There's a great looking burger and ribs place just off Ash. That's not far from you right?"   
" How would you know it's not far from me?"   
He grinned " Like I said I've done my research."   
Dani shook her head but to his relief she agreed to go.   
They said their goodbyes, and with a final rub of Bisou's head Dani got back into her car.   
Jeff watched her pull out and drive off before climbing onto his bike and following her path out of the park and making his own way home. 

" So?"   
" So what?"   
" Awww c'mon Dani don't leave me hanging here! How did your date go?" Vi was actually sitting on the stairs, waiting for her as she walked through the door. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning.   
" It wasn't a date. I went for a walk."   
" Bullshit! You didn't use my last set of eyelashes and the new MAC makeup just to go for a fucking walk. At least I hope you didn't waste those on exercise. Please tell me you fluttered. At least just a little. C'mon give me a little something to work with here."   
" Yeah ok. It was fine. He's actually alright , I guess, when you get talking with him."   
Vi clapped her hands together loudly and actually danced on the spot. " See! I told you he was nice."   
" Yeah yeah ok. You win. So what's for dinner?"


End file.
